Saint Dominique
by valenelle
Summary: The one when Angelica tried to kill Jack in Saint Dominique. At the beginning of their relationship. One Shot.


**A/N: H** **ere is another Jackelica One Shot. Hope you will enjoy it!**

 _Jack referred to a romantic memory. "Saint Dominique?"_

 _"La Martinique," Angelica corrected. "I tried to kill you in Saint Dominique."_

 **Well. So here is the story (of mine).**

 **Summary: The one when Angelica tried to kill Jack in Saint Dominique. One Shot. Their beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

 **Saint Dominique**

* * *

 _Saint Dominique_

A young Jack was sitting in a chair in his dining room when someone broke the glass he held. Rum spilled on him and pieces of glass shattered. He had to dodge the sword swinging towards him.

"YOU!" an even younger Angelica lounged after him.

Jack jumped onto the table when she swung the metallic death weapon once again. He landed on the sword and watched how she struggled to regain it from his weight.

She groaned out loud in frustration as she gave up. She stormed outside to deck in anger. He stepped down from the table casually and did not even seem surprised by the abruption during his dining time. Instead, he walked outside to see the angry española stand with her arms crossed at the railing.

With his flamboyance steps, he waltzed over to her. "Now, luv. What be troubling ye?" He reached out to touch her shoulder but she flinched.

"You promised me London! To go and look for my Papá," she accused him. "And were are we?" she questioned out loud and nodded towards the island ahead of them, which harbor they soon would set anchor in. "Saint Dominique I hear."

Jack took a step aside, slightly afraid the hot-tempered female had yet another weapon hiding below her clothing. "We will head for ye Dad later."

She did not buy it. Her eyes peered in disbelief as she questioned him. "Then how come we took the route from Sevilla to Saint Dominique, when heading to London is straight north?"

Jack tried a charming smile but she just shot him a worse death glare. If glares could kill, he would be long into the desert of Davy Jones' locker already.

"Dearest Angel-."

"If you hadn't forced that..," Angelica pointed at the bottle of rum a sailor poured down his mouth. "Bebida infernal (Infernal drink) down me, I would have been a nun back home by now," she went on.

Jack chuckled. "Don't blame the beloved rum from ye wanting to be recruited by me."

A well-worn first mate stumbled out his cabin. He squinted by the light, even if it was sundown. He had kept the curtains covering his window during the whole sailing tour over the Atlantic and had truly not felt any desire of leaving his cabin. His curiosity had taken the best of him though when thinking he was turning into madness when believing he actually heard a woman's voice from deck. Correction - upset woman's voice.

His eyes were about to pop.

"Jack, be ye mad?!" he inquired by the sight of a woman aboard.

Jack jumped in surprise and shooed at Gibbs. "Back to yer cabin."

"A... a female?" Gibbs rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "On the Pearl?!" he went on. "This be madness! Ye _stole_ the future nun?!"

"She had an excellence in sword fighting," Jack shot over his shoulder. "A rough diamond."

Gibbs shook his head in response but decided to head up the helm. He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to gesture the nagging duo on deck.

"How much rum did ye hand him that last night in Seville?"

The sailor shrugged. He too, leaning over the railing at the helm-balcony to hopelessly witness the female Spaniard run their captain. She had arms crossed and a quirked eyebrow.

"So, please - do not try to kill me once more," Jack stated with a bit of a warning tone.

"You could say that you, in fact, abducted me," Angelica said upset.

Jack turned around and rolled his eyes. He continued his swagger walk towards an outer closet. "Saved ye," he threw over his shoulder in correction. "Saved ye from the bloody religious lasses with a table cloth covering their heads." He mumbled the last part for himself to not let Angelica be able to hear the words.

She watched him curiously as he grabbed a sword from the closet and began approaching her. Then she got uncomfortable.

"I thought we were friends."

Jack glanced down to the sword and neglected the fact that it slightly hurt him that she could believe he would hurt her. And it upset him of her calling him a 'friend'. He had tried so many times to hid on her but she only held him at this distance. When she had obliged of curiosity to join him on the Pearl, he had literally grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the convent. He carefully handed her the sword, instead of throwing it as he would do with pretty much anybody else. Instead, he was very thoughtful her hand brushed against noting but the handle. She took a firm hold around the sword and examined it.

"Now," Jack began and took a step backwards while pulling out his own sword. "Attack me."

At first she eyed the sword skeptically. Was he being serious? She took a better hold on it and felt the heaviness of it, completely tugging in her upper arm and wrist. Jack stopped her strike mid-term and pushed her back. In result, she stumbled to regain balance.

"Again, luv."

Gibbs stood by the railing and shook his head. He too by then - leaning with hopelessness on the railing, chin buried in his hand which elbow rested on the railing. "Excellence in sword fighting," he repeated sarcastically by the sight of Angelica's amateur moves.

The sailor snorted in agreement.

"Females aboard be bad luck. Mark my words," Gibbs spoke.

The sailor lowered his bottle of rum and gulped the liquid he had in his mouth down with a face. "How come?"

Gibbs shook his head and viewed how Jack let himself be disarmed by Angelica. Big emphasis on good acting from Jack's part. Gibbs gestured with a nod into Jack's direction. The sailors eyes followed just in time to see how Angelica smiled widely in victory and while she was occupied holding her hands up of happiness in her victory - Jack was checking her out.

"Ye will see," Gibbs sighed.

The sailor waved his hand as if it was rubbish. "Sparrow be nothing like that. He tosses ladies aside all the time."

Gibbs still opposed and nudged the sailor as he gestured towards Angelica. "But look at her. Clothing has not even a cleavage."

Cockily, Angelica left the deck by firstly shoving Jack's chest playfully to cause him lose balance slightly. She made her way to a group of sailors and Jack's eyes followed her moves. Gibbs made his way down to deck and marched over to Jack. He pushed a bottle of rum into his hands. Without tearing his eyes from how the naïve Angelica conversed with the very desperate sailors, Jack sipped on the bottle he had been handed.

"She fights one moment and be lovely the next," Jack explained his 'friend'.

"Stop it," Gibbs warned.

"Aye?"

"Sparrow," Gibbs spoke firmly and finally received Jack's attention. Not the fullest though as he kept glancing towards the Spanish woman.

"Why be ye looking' at her like that?" Gibbs inquired.

Jack kept drifting back to Angelica. "Like what?"

Gibbs sighed and shrugged to the sailor he had accompanied up at the helm who also shrugged back as response.

Angelica was standing among all young men, all having interest in her. They kept asking questions and she happily answered them. When Jack cleared his throat nearby, she glimpsed him between the crowding men.

"Step aside!" Jack demanded but tried to keep his want in disguise. He did not want to seem to pushy, or worse - needy. He was after all fearless, but wanted the respect that nobody touched the little jewel he had found.

Angelica smiled by the sight of him. "I have decided, Sparrow."

Jack held his hands out in indication for her to tell.

"I can stay here. As long as you promise to help me find my dear Papá eventually."

Jack smiled wryly. "Be sounding like an agreement."

Angelica leaned towards a handsome sailor Gibbs had recruited in Tortuga. "Gracias Frederick, but I think Sparrow will be trustable and it looks like I don't need your assistance after all."

A man trying to play hero with Angelica? The anger grew in Jack as if somebody had snapped ones' fingers. Immediately he waved for Gibbs to approach him.

"Throw that man overboard."

Gibbs gave Jack a look but nodded. He was after all his captain. He would do it later.

As Jack met Angelica's gaze, he wore this goofy wry grin that refused to go away. So he decided to head back inside his quarters. He would not make a fool out of himself out there by grinning like a happy child. Maybe she was a witch? Making him smile like that all the time. He rounded his desk and placed one hand on each side of the unfolded map.

Suddenly someone pushed open the doors into his room. He stiffened in irritation.

"Knock!" he spat but silenced abruptly by the vision of Angelica entering the room. She stopped by his words and at once did Jack's angered expression explode into a stupid grin. "Luv?"

Angelica swallowed. "I suppose... I mistreated you," she began.

"Oh?"

She took a deep breath. "You are a very good friend, Mr Sparrow."

"Captain," Jack could not resist the correction.

Angelica smiled. "Captain... Sparrow."

Then it was Jack who brought up his fist below his mouth as he faked a cough. "Ye may call me Jack."

Her warm smile remained. Nosily she tried to catch a peek of the unfolded map. "Where are we off to?" She approached the desk with her gaze completely swallowed by the drawing.

Jack's finger moved to some letters but his eyes did not remove from examining the beauty. He could not just put the finger on why he was that drawn to her. To his so-called 'friend'. For how long she would call him 'friend'? See him as a 'friend'? He had never really been around a woman without having her craving his attention within seconds. But this woman was very much more tricky to work out.

"La Martinique. A lovely place, and lots of treasures."

She smiled widely as she looked up. She met his gaze and he locked it by staring deeply into her brown eyes. His mouth opened slightly and he felt a sudden need of being alone with her.

Oblivious to his intentions, Angelica kept on smiling shiningly in excitement.

"La Martinique," she tasted the words. "Sounds like a place I will remember."

She nodded once and smilingly she left through the doors.

For a much longer moment than he intended it to be, he kept staring at where she left. Lord Almighty, what had he gotten himself into? Having a woman he was attracted by around. He inhaled deeply.

"I will make sure ye will. Mark my words."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little short One Shot. I just wanted a little interaction of the two at the beginning of their relationship. Or as I chose to do it here - before - they went "down that road", as she stated in the movie. I hope you liked this brief little encounter. Happy readings! /valenelle. And if you'd like to, I would very much like to hear your opinion. If you liked it/did not so much like it? Tell me, and maybe why:) Thanks!**

 **(Perhaps I should write a One Shot about them in La Martinique as well? Following this One Shot. Or what do you think?)**


End file.
